What If Kane Didn't Take Off His Mask?
by TehGr8ERIK
Summary: I dunno...I story. I got my inspiration from WrestleCrap's "Re-Writing the Book" column on their website. So I decided to Re-Write the Book! ***NOT FINISHED*** Haven't updated in a while, don't expect one soon.
1. Chapter 1

What If Kane Didn't Take Off His Mask?

RAW: June 23, 2003. Kane lost his World Heavyweight Championship match against Triple H with help from Evolution. Eric Bischoff included that Kane would have to unmask, should he lose.

"Kane! You know the stipulations and you gave your word! Now, take that mask off!" Kane gets up and attempts to take it off as Bischoff watches.

"He's gonna do it! This is it!" says Jerry Lawler, enthusiastically. From behind, Triple H nails Kane in the back of the head with the belt.

"What the hell is going on? Evolution, now beating the hell out of Kane.... They just screwed the man out of the championship..." says JR as Evolution attacks Kane with repeated stomps.

"I think they want to do the honors! I think THEY want to unmask Kane!" replies Lawler. All of a sudden, Rob Van Dam, Kane's tag-team partner, comes out of nowhere and beats the crap out of Evolution as Kane recovers and helps out. Randy Orton is the only one left in the ring. Kane chokeslams him and RVD hits the frog splash. Kane, about to do his pyro, realizes what he needs to do. Van Dam sits and watches painfully. He tries to talk Kane out of it. Kane gets frustrated on how he needs to unmask, but he just cannot do it.

"C'mon! Do it, Kane, do it!" says Lawler, seemingly impatient.

"I don't think we wanna see it..." warns JR.

"Yeah! Yeah! We DO wanna see it!" replies Lawler, "Here it comes!" Kane takes it off about halfway, and puts it back on. The fans erupt. Kane turns around and stares at Rob Van Dam, still sitting in the corner, watching. Van Dam walks up and starts talking and pointing to the mask, as if saying,

"You need to do this, Kane, it's only fair." All of a sudden, Eric Bischoff interrupts.

"Kane! You agreed, Bucko!" screams Bischoff, "Take that mask off, now!" He asks.

"C'mon, Bischoff, give him a break!" says JR.

"Well, he did lose, JR..." says Lawler. Kane looks at RVD for support. RVD hops out of the ring, grabs a mic and says,

"Kane...I'm sorry, man. You agreed to the match stipulation. Like I said, it's only fair." The fans have a mixed reaction, with some saying 'Take it off!', but others saying 'No, Kane, no!' Finally, Bischoff starts walking towards the ring, saying,

"Kane, if you don't take that mask off right now, by God, I'll take it off myself!" Kane continues to stand, doing nothing. Bischoff makes a full-blown run to the ring, runs in, and stands right in front of Kane.

"Okay, tough guy, how about this? Next week, here on RAW, you'll be facing Evolution. That's right, you in a 1-on-4 handicap match. If you lose...heh...guess what? You'll be fired!" Bischoff's music plays again as he walks away. Kane continues to stand as Rob Van Dam also walks out...


	2. Chapter 2

_RAW: June 30, 2003. Last week, Kane refused to take off his mask. As punishment, Eric Bischoff scheduled him in a 4-on-1 handicap match against Evolution. A vignette showed what happened last week and before; Kane refused to join Evolution, and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Co-General Manager, scheduled him in a Heavyweight Championship match, but if he lost, he'd take his mask off...which he didn't do._

"The following is a 4-on-1 handicap match, scheduled for one fall!" says Lillian Garcia, opening after the commercial break. Fire blows from the entrance as Kane appears. "Here he is, the man of the hour, the big red monster, Kane." Says JR as Kane walked down the ramp. He goes into the ring, and does his pyro while Lillian introduces him, like a regular match.

"Hah! Kane is going to get killed! If he can't even take on one man without the help of Rob Van Dam, then he obviously can't take on four!" Sneers Lawler.

"They screwed him out of the title! He was going to win until Orton, Flair, and Batista came in!" replies JR. Evolution's music plays. Evolution struts out as Triple H appears with a sledgehammer and his championship; then Ric Flair, then Randy Orton, and Batista bringing up the rear.

"Triple H, still with gold thanks to our friends in Evolution." Comments JR.

"JR, I don't like your negative attitude. Triple H is a proud champion with good friends that will help him out! Why don't you respect our World Heavyweight Champion?" Asks Lawler. Without even negotiating, Triple H steps into the ring and stands face-to-face with Kane, raising his championship high into the air. He throws it to Ric, who sets it on the ground. The bout begins, as Kane and Triple H go into a tie-up, with Triple H being thrown into the ropes. He bounces back to meet a clothesline from Kane. Kane picks up Triple H and throws him into the turnbuckle. Kane charges up, and runs toward him. Triple H jumps out of the way. Kane gets personal with steel. Triple H watches Kane. Kane turns around, and Triple H gets the spinebuster on him.

"Kane is not doing too well in this match. He probably has his mind set on this mask drama." JR says as Triple H tags in Batista.

"He needs to be focused on his career. Remember, he's fired if he loses!" says Lawler, as Batista goes to work on Kane, targeting his right arm with repeated stomps. Batista jumps into the ropes and jumps at Kane, who catches him in mid-air. Kane gets Batista under his arm and does a sidewalk slam. He turns to Evolution's corner and attacks Triple H, Flair, and Orton. As Kane turns around, Batista kicks him in the stomach and prepares for the Batista Bomb. Kane flips Batista over and into the air, sort of a back body drop.

"Kane, gaining some serious speed, here." Says JR as Kane lifts his hand, ready for the chokeslam. The rest of Evolution gets into the ring. All of a sudden, Rob Van Dam's music plays, and Van Dam runs to the ring with a steel chair.

"What? Rob Van Dam is here, and wasting little time to get to the ring!" says JR.

"Hah! I told you Kane couldn't survive without the help of Rob Van Dam!" says Lawler. Van Dam slides into the ring, and immediately hits Kane with the chair, causing him to fall into the turnbuckle.

"Hold on a minute! Rob Van Dam just attacked his friend Kane! What the hell is going on? They won the Tag-Team Championships together!"

"I guess Van Dam knows who to stick with! He ditched a loser like Kane for some V.I.P.'s like Evolution!" says Lawler. The ref immediately calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by disqualification....Kane!" says Lillian Garcia. Kane gets up and grabs Van Dam's throat. Van Dam kicks Kane in the stomach to get out and grabs a microphone.

"Kane!" he says, "You win! You keep your job! Don't be mad!"

"Oh! Van Dam never turned on Kane; he was trying to help!" says JR

All of a sudden, Eric Bischoff walks out.

"Rob Van Dam! Get the hell out of my ring before I fire you! And Kane, you bastard! You didn't win anything! I didn't see a three-count! So, since you didn't win, you're-" He was cut off by entrance music....


	3. Chapter 3

_RAW: June 30, 2003. Kane didn't take off his mask after losing his match. So Eric Bischoff put him in a 1-on-4 handicap match against Evolution. In the middle of the match, Rob Van Dam attacked Kane with a chair, giving Kane the victory by disqualification. Eric Bischoff said that he didn't see a 3 count, so Kane won nothing. He was about to fire Kane when some familiar music played..._

Eric turns around in horror as Vince McMahon appears behind him. Eric backs away slowly.

"I think Eric Bischoff has abused his power long enough. I'm assuming our Chairman has seen quite enough." says JR.

"Aww, come on, JR! Kane broke his promise and tried to cheat out of getting fired! Mr. McMahon probably HAS seen enough, and wants to fire Kane himself!" says Lawler.

"Now, now, I've seen what has happened in the past few weeks. Frankly, I'm unimpressed." said McMahon. "Someone here is doing something wrong, and I have the right solution for it." He walks to the ring and looks at Kane.

"Kane, would you please get out of the ring? I need to talk to Mr. Bischoff in the ring. You don't need to be here, so run along." He says as he slides in. Kane looks at Vince, and steps out of the ring. He walks up the ramp and backstage, stopping once to intimidate Eric Bischoff.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone tell Kane to run along..." says JR.

"Now, Eric, you've done a fine job as a General Manager of RAW." says Vince, met with many boos to the comment. "But think about it. You're abusing your power. You can't put people in 4-on-1 handicap matches with their job on the line! You can't make that as a punishment for someone not revealing their grotesque face to millions of people! So I know what to do. I realize that Vengeance is a month away, but I'm the boss. So, at Vengeance, it will be Kane.....versus Eric Bischoff....in a steel cage match!" The crowd erupts.

"I guess karma is a bitch, eh Bischoff?" says JR.

"C'mon, McMahon, give Bischoff a break!" said Lawler.

"Hold on! If Mr. Bischoff loses, he'll lose his job." says Vince. The crowd gets even louder. "So, Eric, start training for your big match! Because if you lose...." Vince grows an evil grin. "You'll be FIRED!!!!" Bischoff looks horrified. He walks backstage and Vince follows.

"My God! Eric Bischoff will be facing Kane at Vengeance! In a steel cage match, no less!" said JR. "Good luck to Bischoff, I guess. I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and this has been Monday Night RAW! Good night folks!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I'm really excited that I'm going into chapter 4! Thanks to whoever's checked out my story; and a bit more feedback would be nice! Thanks again to those who are following!

_RAW: July 7, 2003. After winning by disqualification with the help of Rob Van Dam, Kane was nearly fired by Eric Bischoff last week. Vince McMahon came out and criticized Bischoff's choices against Kane. As a punishment for power abuse, McMahon scheduled a Hell in a Cell match at Vengeance between Bischoff and Kane. If Bischoff loses, his services will no longer be needed._

"Hello, Jerichoholics! Welcome to the one, the only, Highlight Reel, with your host...me!" says Chris Jericho. "Tonight we're gonna look at a very special assclown known as Eric Bischoff."

"Assclown, to say the least..." remarks JR.

"Shush, JR! You talk too much..." snaps Lawler.

"We're also gonna look at the past few weeks with Bitch-off's feud against the Big Red Elmo...err...monster....Kane!" said Jericho. A vignette package plays showing the past weeks with Kane and Bischoff.

"Well, ain't that interesting! Now, if I may say a word about the Big Red Pimple...uhh....Monster, I think Bischoff is gonna win. Simply because-" He gets interrupted by flames from the entrance ramp.

"My God! It's Kane! I'm sure he's heard enough!" says JR.

"I know I've heard enough..." mumbles Lawler, an obvious snipe to JR. Kane walks down the ramp, slides into the ring, and immediately wraps his hand around Jericho's throat. He lifts him with ease and slams him into the turnbuckle. Jericho doesn't move as Kane lifts his hands in the air and throws them down as fire erupts from the turnbuckles. Kane then walks to a TV monitor and proceeds to punch through it. He does the same with the other. He jumps out of the ring and walks backstage as the paramedics arrive to take Jericho to the hospital.

_Later that night_

After APA's match against a local team to raise their popularity, Eric Bischoff walks out to make a speech.

"What I saw earlier tonight..." Bischoff says, sliding into the ring. "...utterly disgusts me!"

"You're telling us, Bischoff! Jericho, having a bit of fun, was demolished by Kane for no good reason!" says Lawler.

"Speaking of Jericho, we have a report back that Chris Jericho has some bruised vertebrae and a bruised disc in his neck. He might be out for a 2 or 3 months. We wish him a speedy recovery." says JR.

"Kane was not provoked at all! He was having a good time like he usually does, and Kane attacks him! That's assault! So I made some phone calls, and threw some money, and Kane, I made you a match!" says Bischoff. He looks at the entrance ramp. "So, can our special guest come out, please?" The arena fills with Big Show's music as Show himself walks from backstage.

"My God! It's Big Show, all the way from Smackdown! Is he the man who's going to face Kane tonight?" exclaims JR.

"What an honor! The man who retired Hulk Hogan is here tonight! Now, JR, you be on your best behavior!" says Lawler. Big Show, with a grin on his face, walks to the ring.

"And now, Kane." says Bischoff in a quick, bored manner. Fire shoots from the entrance opening as Kane walks out holding a piece of chain link fence.

"Through Hellfire and brimstone, it's Kane! And he seems to have a piece of the steel cage with him..." says JR.

Kane points to Bischoff and holds up the piece of the cage. He continues his way to the ring. He gets to the stairs and drops the fence. He steps into the ring and the bout begins. Kane goes to punch Big Show, and Show pushes him away easily. Show saunters up to Kane and picks him up over his shoulder. Kane shoves his thumb in Show's eye. Obviously, Show lets go. Show turns around and Kane clotheslines him. Kane grabs Show's head and Show gets up. Kane delivers yet another clothesline to Big Show.

"Kane doing pretty well against the giant Big Show..." says JR. Show gets up and pushes Kane out of the ring, near the fence piece. Kane gets up and grabs the fence. He slides into the ring and kicks Show in the stomach before slamming his face into the cage piece with a DDT. The ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by disqualification...Big Show!" Kane continues the attack with the piece of cage to Big Show, before busting him open.

"My God! Kane's gone insane with the cage piece, and Big Show is wearing the proverbial crimson mask!" exclaims Lawler.

"Well, that's two masks we have to worry about, now..." mumbles JR. All of a sudden, Vince McMahon walks out.

"God, do I have to be responsible for EVERYTHING here? Bischoff! What the hell were you thinking? You wasted my hard-earned cash to bring Big Show from Smackdown? There's a reason why he's there! He didn't go to Smackdown to be brought back to RAW! There's a person on this RAW roster who could do just as well as Show. That man is Goldberg! And why didn't you take that piece of chain-link away from him?" Vince screams to Bischoff.

"Well, uhh, I thought Show could do better because he's bigger...and I didn't want to take the steel away from him because...well....he's already angry enough at me!" Bischoff stutters. Vince glares at him. He steps into the ring and looks right at Kane.

"Kane....give me that weapon, NOW!!!" he yells. Kane grabs his throat, preparing for a chokeslam. Vince slaps him in the face. Kane lets go and Vince grabs the piece of steel. He walks to the entrance, turns around, and says,

"Bischoff....THAT's what you do....by the way....are you ready for Vengeance?" He laughs and walks backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

_RAW: July 14, 2003. Kane's rampage affected both Chris Jericho and Big Show, who were both brutally beaten. Vince McMahon came out and again criticized Eric Bischoff for his poor choices. Vengeance is coming up quite quickly, and Bischoff had better get his act together._

1! 2! 3! The Dudley Boyz beat La Resistance in under a minute. Just as the Dudleys left, Kane's pyro went off and he went down to the ring. As Kane was about to do his ring pyro, "I'M BAACK!" blared through the speakers. Eric Bischoff strutted to the ring with a smug look on his face.

"Ahh jeez, it's him again. What does he have to say now?" sighed JR.

"Come on, now, JR! Eric Bischoff is our General Manager. We aren't even worthy to see him once a month, let alone every year!" Jerry Lawler responded.  
"And here's Jerry 'The King' Lawler, more of a corporate kiss-ass than Mr. Bischoff himself."

"Quiet, JR." hissed Lawler.

"Guess what!" said Bischoff, "I took ol' Vinnie's advice and brought the man who can defeat Kane. Ladies and gentlemen, shut the hell up. Here is the man of the hour, Goldberg!!"

"Oh God..." JR mumbled. Goldberg appeared and sprinted to the ring. As he slid in and stood up, Kane gave him a hearty punch to the temple. Goldberg fell back. Kane grabbed his head and stood him back up. Goldberg responded with a barrage of punches to Kane's stomach. As Kane staggered backwards, Goldberg ran at him and decked him with a spear.

"Ahaha! Where's RVD now, Kane?" shouted Lawler. Goldberg wasn't finished. He picked up Kane by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"NO! I wanna do it!" shouted Eric Bischoff. A confused Goldberg dropped Kane and Bischoff slid into the ring. He grabbed Kane's head and attempted to pull him up, but couldn't do it. Goldberg grabbed Kane and picked him up. He seated Kane at the top of the turnbuckle. Bischoff stepped on the top turnbuckle with Kane. He wrapped both of his hands around Kane's throat and jumped off, taking Kane with him. They both went crashing into the ground.

"Haha! Yes! Eric Bischoff just took out Kane with a super chokeslam! I can't believe it! Vengeance came early this year! Ahaha!" Lawler shouted and hooted as Bischoff got up, totally surprised he actually pulled it off.

"Oh yeah, and Goldberg didn't help at all..." mumbled JR. As Bischoff stood up on the turnbuckle he launched Kane off of, Kane sat up.

"Oh-ho-ho! Maybe some real vengeance may come now!" shouted JR.

"Are you kidding me? Kane should be dead!" snapped Lawler. Kane walked over to Eric Bischoff, still on the turnbuckle, and grabbed his throat. Kane stood on the top turnbuckle as well. Bischoff was screaming in fear.

"What goes around comes around, you son of a bitch!" yelled JR as Kane took a mighty leap off the turnbuckle. He super chokeslammed Bischoff so hard, he went through the ring.

"Fire him! Fire him right now for assaulting our GM!" yelled Lawler.

"Shut up, King! Eric Bischoff better damn well be ready for Vengeance! This is nothing compared to what he's going to get in less than 20 days!" replied JR. Over at the entrance ramp, Vince McMahon was applauding with an evil grin on his face. Paramedics were swarming the ring. An unconscious Eric Bischoff was put onto a gurney and wheeled off. Kane resumed what he was about to do a half hour earlier. He raised his hands, and dropped them as fire spewed from the turnbuckles.


End file.
